


Unrequited

by BlueLionTamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, soulmate story with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionTamer/pseuds/BlueLionTamer
Summary: Keith.Keith, the name has been enscribed on his wrist ever since he came of age.Keith, the hot-headed ace pilot prodigy who he is so often compared to.Keith, who doesn’t even have the decency to glance his way even once.Keith, who tried to rescue his older brother and got stuck trying to save the universe.Keith, his “rival” who can’t even stand to be in the same room as him for more than 10 ticks.Keith, his -unrequited- soul mate.Lance had heard of unrequited soul marks, but he was positive that his was not one of those rare cases… until he actually met Keith. He was sure his soul mate would love him more than anything, and he would feel the same for him… but apparently Lance was wrong…**Hiatus because I'm a High School Senior getting ready for college next year**





	Unrequited

The common room was full of smiles and laughter as the team of humans and Alteans took a moment to relax. They played a number of games, suggested by both species in the castleship. Norwillian Jerkestand was a surprisingly fun game that seemed like a combination of Truth or Dare and The Question Game. One person would be asked a trivia question and given a ridiculous dare. If the person answered correctly or completed the dare, then they would give the asker a personal question they had to answer truthfully. However, if the person answered wrong or failed to complete the dare, then the asker would ask the whole group a personal question they had to answer truthfully.

That is how they got in this situation, with Lance dangling hazardously from a support beam he was dared to climb. He got up to the beam, but he slipped before he could reach the light that was his goal. Hunk and Shiro stood below him, ready to cushion his fall.

“Guys, if I fall, and you’re right below me, there’s no way you could catch me. I'd land on your heads!” After Lance’s surprisingly good point, Shiro and Hunk each took a step back. Now, both of them held their arms out bridal style next to each other. Lance decided that would be good enough, so he let go of the beam he had been holding. He let out an embarrassing squeal as he dropped the short distance into his friends arms, where his breath was knocked out of him. Shiro and Hunk supported Lance perfectly, but Lance landed in their arms the wrong way. His thighs were alright, but it hurt when his sternum impacted with two large arms.

“You good, bro?”/“Are you alright?” Hunk and Shiro asked as they gently set Lance on his feet. He stood for a moment in silence, worrying the others that there might be something wrong, before he spoke up.

“I failed the dare.” Though it was a simple statement, and didn't mean anything bad, Lance spoke as though a great tragedy has occurred. Keith simply scoffed, smirking. 

“I told you you couldn't reach the light,” Keith stated.

“Well why don't you try it then?” Lance retorted.

“That's not the way the game works. You have to answer a question now, and so does the rest of the team,” Keith taunted.

“Fine. What is it, then?” Lance pouted.

Everyone waited while Keith paused, realizing he had forgotten to think of a question. He racked his brain for something better than ‘what is your favorite animal’ or ‘what is your best subject in school’. He glanced around the room, trying to find something that would inspire a good question, but there was nothing interesting enough. Suddenly, he saw Lance rub his wrist, and he immediately knew what to ask.

“Who’s your soulmate?” Keith was genuinely interested after he thought of it. Lance is always flirting with random aliens, maybe his was platonic or something. Lance had paused, but Coran cut in before Lance had a chance to answer.

“On the fact of soulmates, I had been wondering how those work for humans. I wasn't even sure if you had them,” Coran mentioned. “Would one of you mind explaining human soulmates to Allura and I?” His eyes scanned the crowd.

“Soulmates are complex things. Almost everyone on Earth has a soulmate,” Pidge spoke up with an in-depth description of Human soulmates, likely found on her computer. “They’re marked by a name written on the inside of your right wrist. The most common type of soulmate is a romantic bond, it means that they are destined to be together and love each other. The second most common type of soulmate is a platonic bond. Platonic soulmates are destined to be together, but they are there more for mutual comfort and support rather than love. There are three more types, but all of them are exceedingly rare; mentor, unrequited, and unmarked bonds. Mentor bonds are when the soulmates are destined to teach each other. This could manifest as a student-teacher like relationship or simply as someone leading you to a large revelation in your life. An unrequited bond means that one person has a soulbond, but that person either has someone else, or has an unmarked bond. This could lead to some form of a relationship between the Unrequited and their soulmate or it could leave the Unrequited lonely or depressed. Unmarked bonds are when someone simply doesn’t have a soulmark, so they have no way of knowing who their soulmate is.” 

Coran spoke next, “For Alteans, soulmates are not simply assigned. We do have differing types of soulmate bonds, as humans do, but ours are bonds that were built. There are many different types of soulmate bonds, ranging from familial bonds to lover bonds to soldier bonds and more. Familial bonds mean that you have formed a platonic connection strong enough to be considered true family. This can be seen mainly as siblings or parent and child, but can be found as cousins, aunt/uncle and niece/nephew, grandparent and grandchild, etcetera. Lover bonds are just as they sound, a strong bond between lovers. Soldier bonds are when a bond is formed during a time of struggle. This can be seen as an actual war, or as something like fighting depression or anxiety, or having a large conflict with another. There are more types as well, such as one similar to the mentor bond you mentioned, but there are much too many to speak of now. Though we do not have any sort of ‘unmarked’ or ‘unrequited’ bond, as we form our own. For an Altean, your bond is shown during a time of great connection through the coloring of our cheek scales. The colors represent the bonds, and can oftentimes have more than one.”

“Dang, that’s so cool!” Hunk exclaimed. “So, are we going to share our soulmates now?” He paused for only a single tick before continuing. “Because I wanna go first! Okay, my soulmate is Shay.” Groans were heard from the group, accompanied by an ‘I told you so’ from Pidge as Hunk continued speaking, “She is really cool and awesome, but we aren’t sure about what type of relationship we have. It’s either platonic or romantic. For now we’re settling on platonic, with the whole, oh you know, war with the Galra to save the universe going on. When that’s over though, we wanna explore a bit together and see if it might be romantic.”

“D’awwww. Hunk, my man, you’re so cute. You have such a huge puppy-love crush on her, I would bet my favorite pair of sunglasses that you guys have a romantic bond,” Lance cooed, loving the way Hunk would gush about his perfect lady.

“Alright, well aside from the fact that Hunk in no way has a platonic bond, I do,” Pidge butted in, “None of you guys would know him though. It’s a guy I met in sixth grade. We bonded over nerd stuff and he actually helped me learn how to act like a guy and get used to pretending to be a guy when I snuck into the Garrison.”

There were various comments from the team of how her acting made more sense and how cool that was. There was a slight pause before Shiro decided to speak up next.

“I always wanted to meet my soulmate on my own. I didn’t want to search them out by their name or always wonder if anyone who had that name was my soulmate. Because of that I- I didn’t really pay attention to what the name was. I usually covered it with a sweatband or something and tried not to look at it much. When my arm was taken, I didn’t have to worry about that anymore… But now I can’t remember their name and I have no way of knowing who it was.” Emotions ran heavy through the air as Shiro took a few calming breaths.

Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, silently reassuring his brother-like figure. 

“You'll find them, they’ll know,” Hunk said as he passed a plate of cookies over to their leader.

Pidge gave Shiro a sympathetic look from over the top of her computer, and Lance smiled sadly, “Hey, they’re your soulmate. They’ll find you.”

“Now you are free to find your own soulmates, like us,” Allura said. “I haven’t found a soulmate yet, though with these times being as they are I’m nearly positive that my bond will be one of alliance or soldier.”

Coran dove in shortly after, “I have found my soulmate! You all will actually know of them, especially you, Allura! King Alfor was my soulmate.” A chorus of exclamations rose from his listeners at that statement, settling down only after realizing Coran would not finish until they were quiet. “We were brothers who became soldiers together. I was only a servant at the castle before we found our bond. After that, Alfor started looking more into my files and decided to promote me to Royal Advisor! We worked and joked side by side for many a year before the terrible incident with Zarkon. He saved the lions, his castle, daughter, and brother. I only wish I could have saved him as well.”

Allura rested her hand on Coran’s shoulder. They took a moment of silence before looking up and motioning to the final two paladins that they should tell their stories. The two looked at each other and communicated with their eyes. Keith seemed unwilling to share about his soulmate. Lance steeled his resolve and spoke up.

“You guys all have such cool stories about your soulmates, I kind of feel awkward about how short mine is. I have an unrequited bond. I met them long ago, but they never recognized me even after I tried to approach them about it.” Lance stated it like a long-rehearsed verse, quick and to the point. His tone left little to question, except—

“Who was it?” Shiro asked. Lance simply shook his head, refusing to say a name.

Keith took that as his queue to speak up. “My story is also pretty short. I have a soulmate. I haven’t met him.”

“Well, can we ask you who it is?” Hunk prodded.

Keith nodded, rubbing his wrist gently. He spoke one simple word, a noun, a name. As Keith moved his lips to say it, Lance’s world stopped. His whole universe jerked to a halt and started spinning in reverse, his mind was racing faster than the castle going through a wormhole.

“Wait… What?”


End file.
